Lunaria
by clicheluver
Summary: A Goddess, well that was nothing surprising, she had lived in the Underworld all her life. But when the Fates themselves give you a mission to unite Olympus, what's a girl to do? And their plans were even more ridiculous. But who was she to challenge them? So, 'Go with the flow' it is. Fem Harry/Multi. (Reverse Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I am getting this idea out of my head. I will be working on this story alongside my other one. I am very sad to inform you that Percy Jackson and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

 **Warning: Fem!Harry, Harry/Multi, Select Weasley hating, Dumbledore hating. NO BASHING!**

 **Here's the First Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lord Hades, God of the Underworld and Ruler of the Dead, was in a conundrum. Two years ago, he and Persephone had fulfilled the wishes of a young couple. This couple was a part of the Hecate's Blessed or the Wizarding world as they called themselves. James and Lily Potter had been unable to conceive, so Persephone persuaded him to bless the two with a child. His wife had wanted another child for the longest time since Melinoe had taken up her godly duties. Moreover, godly children grew up too fast. Persephone was adamant to take this chance; even she would not be able to carry the child.

So the two gods decided to combine a little of their essence with that of James and Lily Potter and place it in Lily's body. The child would gain his/her godly powers, after their fifteenth birthday. The godly couple even visited the Potters in order to inform them of this new decision. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were the only ones informed of this. The four people, well they could not be considered people with them being wizards and gods, but the four of them agreed to a system that worked a lot like joint custody. Hades and Persephone had been present at the birth of their child and decided to name her, Lunaria Kore Potter. She was a very beautiful child and all four parents along with the two godfathers fell in love with her immediately. Since Hades and Persephone would not be able to visit very often, they had decided that they would send only gifts on her birthdays, and visit whenever possible after she Lunaria knew of her heritage. Some important conditions put forth were:

\- As Lunaria would come into her heritage as a goddess, she would have to be informed, by the time she was eight. As all the four of them were her parents, there was no reason to hide anything from her. ( It's not like she was adopted or kidnapped or anything just as ridiculous)

\- If the Potters died before their daughter's fifteenth birthday, then the custody would be given to the godly couple. Of course, Sirius and Remus would have visitation rights.

These were the major ones but the others entailed how much interference would be possible on Hades' part, their daughter was subject to a prophecy. The rulers of the underworld knew about the prophecy, which still seemed like a sham to every single one of them. Of course, it was possible that the prophecy was void in regards to Lunaria, as it called for a child who was born from parents who had defied Voldemort. Hades and Persephone had never done that, so it was a possibility.

Now after more than a year, Hades was sitting in his throne room, waiting for Alecto to retrieve his beloved daughter.

* * *

 **So, here it is. My first crossover. I hope you like this. Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the souls of Lily and James Potter had entered his realm, he had been worried. Now, the Lord of the Dead was just angry. Finding out that your daughter had been left on a doorstep with nought but a sheet covering her in the cold winter air would do that to anyone.

Alecto had flown in with a bundle held gently in her arms, carefully minding her claws and handed him his daughter. The explanation that followed did not make him happy. Albus-bloody-Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to decide the fate of his daughter. Sirius Black was in prison for a crime he did not commit and Remus Lupin had been out of town.

Hecate was a member of his court, and thus, he was kept up to date about the Wizarding world. Hecate had gone on many rants about how the newest war was 'all Dumbledore's fault'. How Tom Riddle was supposed to have been a level-headed, charismatic boy who would bring the magical world out of the Dark Ages. Hades was looking forward to having Dumbledore in his realm. That man had caused many premature deaths through his manipulations and killed many people with his own hand.

Hades was now cradling his sweet daughter in his arms. She was a perfect blend of him and Persephone. She had his pale white skin and Persephone's eyes. She had a few features from the Potters as well, just enough to be recognised as their daughter. Her curls were jet black like his own but held a flyaway quality that the Potters were known for. He was sure that he would have to beat Lunaria's suitors off with a stick when she grew older. On the other hand, he could just smite them, Hades thought with a smirk. Just then, he noticed something. A scar, just sitting innocently on the right side of Lunaria's forehead. But what lurked behind it infuriated him. A Soul Shard.

Hades put one long, slender finger on his daughter's forehead, and pulled out the dark soul that had attached itself to his daughter. He would be putting Thanatos on duty to find the rest of this soul. It would not be allowed to harm his daughter ever again. Satisfied with his decision. Hades turned and stalked off to his bedchambers. Persephone would be extremely happy to meet their daughter.

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter. I am sorry that it is short but I Had to leave this here, to keep the flow going. There will be a time skip after this. Maybe 7-8 years.**

 **Anyways, a big thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed this story. keep the reviews coming and have a fun time reading. Do have a look at my other story. I will be updating that one pretty soon.**

 **-clicheluver**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a very quick update. I am surprised with myself that I was able to get this out quickly.**

 **One thing regarding my characters, they will be OC. I am an aspiring author and my imagination gets away from me sometimes. I cannot abide by the character specifications. Hope that doesn't bother you.**

 **So here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Time had passed quickly for the immortals, and Lunaria or Ria as she was famously called was almost nine years old. Currently, Persephone was preparing for her beloved daughter's birthday celebration. Ria had grown up beautifully and she had everyone in the Underworld wrapped around her finger.

Lunaria was a loved child. James and Lily also played an equal role in raising her, and Persephone liked that. Having two sets of parents was good for the excitable child. Ria loved all four of her parents equally. Even during the summer, she IM'ed Persephone every day, and Demeter positively doted on her granddaughter.

Demeter had first seen Lunaria when she was five years old. Ria had come running in the Throne room, with a daisy in her hand. She was shouting about her accomplishment of reviving the dead flower for the world to hear. Demeter had been shocked but pleased to learn of her existence. She had even sworn not to reveal Lunaria's existence to Zeus, as the big bag of air would throw a fit if he found out.

It was 30th July and Persephone was in the Underworld expressly for her daughter's birthday. Hades was currently distracting Lunaria, by letting sit in a council meeting.

Despite being excitable, Lunaria was a very intelligent child and she had a knack for diffusing arguments before they could start (and thus she was found in the Throne Room quite often).

Melinoe, the Goddess of Ghosts and Lunaria's elder sister was decorating the ballroom and Demeter was in the kitchen baking a birthday cake.

Persephone was in her personal chambers, iris messaging the people that she wanted to invite. The current one being Lady Rhea.

"Of course I will attend Granddaughter. Lunaria is a delight to be around. Her birth celebration should be a grand event, so I will definitely be gracing your palace with my presence. Perhaps I shall stay for a few days." Lady Rhea was a regal woman, with her long brown hair woven with flowers. Her eyes were the colour of warm honey, but this did not detract from her aura of power. Lady Rhea was a Titaness and a former Queen, and it reflected in her actions and speech patterns. Her lionesses were quite docile unless provoked, much like Rhea herself. She had no place on Olympus (because of Zeus' arrogance and paranoia), thus she found solace with her eldest son and eldest daughter, as Hestia visited the Underworld quite often.

Just as Persephone cut off the connection, she heard the sweet voice of her daughter. She decided to address Lunaria, "Is the meeting already over, sweetheart? I thought they were discussing the sudden influx of souls and how they could increase the dimensions of Asphodel Fields?"

"Oh Yes! But Father was becoming too angry at Zeus so he decided to cool off his head. You know how he gets, griping about the unfairness of it all." Lunaria whined. Persephone did not comment on her tone, she had been raised to be the perfect princess and had etiquette lessons from the day she could walk. But she was still a child and deserved some reprieve from all that.

Lunaria's voice was excited when she spoke the next part." Mother, what are you getting me for my birthday? And what has Father decided about Hogwarts. I know it is still two years away, but I don't want to go there. That manipulative old coot will try to make me his puppet. And I will have to dance to his tune because father said that he could not know about the gods. I won't be able to go into the house I want because any house other than Gryffindor will make Dumb-old-door suspicious. And he has been trying to get his grubby hands on my fortune…"

Persephone tuned out the moping voice of her daughter. She would never say this to her, but Lunaria had inherited her Father's habit of griping. Once Ria started on a tirade, absolutely no one was able to stop her. So Persephone left her daughter to get her frustration and went to look for Hades.

* * *

 **My chapters for this story will not have a specific word limit. They can be of 200 words or 2000. I write all my chapters in a single sitting, so the length will depend on my mood and inspiration.**

 **One important question: What should be Lunaria's godly domains? I want everyone to leave a review about it, or PM me. The story won't progress far without your suggestions.**

 **PEACE OUT!**

 **-clicheluver**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was very difficult to belt out for some reason. So, I am still looking for reviews and suggestions regarding Lunaria's powers and symbol of power and her sacred animal.**

 **Chapter 4**

Hades was currently in the Throne Room. After ending the meeting and cooling his temper, he had summoned James and Lily from Elysium. They were Lunaria's parents as well and they had played a big role in her life growing up. He wanted to discuss something very important with them.

"Do you think you should introduce her to the Olympian Council? Demeter and Hestia already know. It shouldn't be a big stretch." James had made this statement but Hades could hear slight hesitance in his voice. Hades was not deluded he knew that most of the Olympians would make a fuss. Before he could voice his thoughts, Persephone entered.

"I can tell you exactly how everyone will react. Father will throw a tantrum, but Hera will shut him up. The only thing she will care about is that our child is legitimate. Mother already knows so she will not be saying anything. Athena will analyse all the pros and cons and come up with a conclusion that not even Zeus would be able to refute. Ares, Dionysus and Hephaestus will not pay any attention at all. Apollo will See something of her future and be insufferably smug about it. He will try to cover it up with his sappy third grade poetry. Artemis will try to recruit Ria and Aphrodite will be squealing the palace down at the prospect of a new 'Dress-up Doll'. Poseidon will dote on her like Mother does. Last but not the least Hermes will be too busy to pay any attention to our announcement." Persephone was very glad that her family was so predictable, or she would be too afraid to even mention Lunaria in front of them.

Hades was still skeptical about the whole affair. "Zeus will probably try to kill Lunaria. See her as a new threat to his authority, just like he sees everything and everyone else." He said in a deadpan tone. His worries were assuaged by Lily.

"But the only threat to his rule is the Great Prophecy, which does not apply to Lunaria. She will turn immortal on her fifteenth birthday, and she is not a half-blood. Add to that the fact that the Fates themselves have decreed that Lunaria will bring all of Olympus together and return the Western Civilisation to its former glory. Zeus will not risk the future of Olympus because of his paranoia."

Lily was speaking in a lecturing tone, which was quite familiar to everyone there. Hades and James exchanged a look. They were happy that their wives were so sensible, otherwise they would end were going mad with worry over everything.

"Fine we shall officially introduce Lunaria to the Olympian Council the day after tomorrow. But Persephone, you and Demeter will have to persuade Zeus to invite me to Olympus." Hades said, "If I go there uninvited he will throw a tantrum the size of his ego. The Winter Solstice is quite far away and it would be better to introduce Lunaria as soon as possible. The over inflated hot air balloon is already going to be furious that a mortal was raised by us, regardless of the fact that she is our full blooded daughter." Hades' voice was full of contempt and it was evident that he was about to go into a rant, but Persephone headed him off.

"Well, dear husband, before that we need to worry about tomorrow. Grandmother Rhea will be here and here room has yet to be prepared." Persephone's voice took a steely edge, "Do you have a present ready for Ria?"

The steel in her voice scared even Hades, even if only a little bit. "Of course dear. I have a gift ready for Lunaria, even if I will have to send Charon to get it." The last part was muttered but Persephone turned a deaf year to it. She shared a look with Lily and both the females stifled giggles at the look on Hades' face. They so loved having control over their husbands.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this update was a bit delayed. I had to prepare for a performance of 'Macbeth'. Anyway, Here it is.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 5

August 1st was here, and Lunaria was extremely nervous. She had just turned nine years old yesterday and now she had to meet the Olympian Council.

'Who decides to just present their child to potentially dangerous situation without any warning beforehand? Father just decided to spring this on me when I woke up this morning. Only Grandma Demeter and Aunty Hestia are going to support me. What if the others hate me? Or if Zeus decides to just blast me and be done with it...' Her internal monologue was interrupted when her Father arrived in the Throne room.

"Come, Lunaria. We will be shadow travelling directly to Olympus." Her Father's voice was strained, but commanding. Lunaria was very well aware that he was readying himself for the expected confrontation.

Lunaria was extremely envious of her Father's ability to remain unruffled after shadow travelling. Her own hair was a mess and her attire had become all wrinkly. After she had made herself presentable, Lunaria took in the details of the Olympian Throne room. It was huge and the ceiling glittered with stars and constellations. The Greek columns that held it up were pure white and there were various hints of gold all over the place. Once you got over the sheer brightness of the place, it was quite plain. There were no other decorations or tapestries, which she had been expecting, considering that Lady Athena was exceptional at weaving.

By the time she took everything in, her father had already walked through the doors and taken his twenty-foot tall form, which she knew was just an intimidation tactic. In addition, seeing the twelve Olympians' giant forms, Lunaria was very intimidated.

"Why have you requested an audience Hades? You know very well that you are not permitted to set foot on Olympus, without it being the Winter Solstice." The thundering voice belonged to a god in pinstriped suit, with a grey beard and stormy blue-grey eyes. Lunaria knew at once that this was the King of the Gods, Zeus. His posture was intimidating and his hand was crackling with energy. All the Olympians were looking very interested in the announcement her father was making. Lunaria was so busy fidgeting and worrying her plump lip, that she only caught the tail end of her Father's words.

"...I present to you, My Daughter, Lunaria."

All the eyes turned towards her, and Lunaria noticed that she had not yet entered the room. Gathering herself and once again smoothing her attire, Lunaria walked with small measured steps, and stopped to stand right beside her father. She bowed at the waist to show her respect t the king of the Gods; after all, she was no demigods and thus had no reason to kneel before him.

* * *

All the Olympians were paying close attention to the new goddess.

Poseidon was quite happy about having a niece he could spoil, one that was not stuck up (like Athena and Artemis). However, he was also quite worried. From what Hades had told them, Lunaria already had a prophecy about her. Poseidon decided that since the Wizarding world was a crossroad, ass it was Hecate's domain, he would keep an eye on her, visit if possible. It had been far too long since he had talked properly with his favourite brother. Had his secretive smile been noticed, it would not have reassured anyone in the room.

Zeus and Athena's minds were working on the same track. 'This girl is dangerous.' And it was true, Lunaria's power levels, even as a mortal were higher that the strongest demigod, not considering her magic. Where their thought s differed was that Athena was considering personally training the girl once she came into her powers. Whereas Zeus was sure that, the girl would become his downfall. She was a thorn in his side and she had to be removed.

Hera, as if sensing where his thoughts were going, gave him a whack on his arm. "Do not get lost in your paranoia. The girl is a new addition to our family, and I will have you treat her as such! You have already alienated mother to the point that she refuses to even talk to us, much less come to the annual celebrations. I have never seen Hades so proud of something before and you better not ruin it." She warned. Properly chastised Zeus kept his mouth shut.

Apollo became slightly unfocused, and a brilliant smile spread on his face. 'Lunaria is going to bring about a lot changes. Fates are going to change, for the better.' Apollo's smile became secretive, and Artemis had a foreboding feeling. A shiver of epic proportions ran down her spine, and she immediately dropped all her plans of recruiting the girl.

Her brother may constantly irritate Artemis, but she was not foolish enough to anger the God of Prophecy. She was very well aware that his goofy, easy-going personality was just a mask. Having the amount of knowledge that he did, he could easily ruin her immortal life. That was not counting all the blackmail he had on her.

As had been predicted, Ares, Dionysus and Hephaestus did not particularly care. Until the time the girl came into her powers, she was a non-issue. Aphrodite could sense her potential matches, and was surprised at what she found. 'Ohoho! This is going to be extremely interesting!' She thought while rubbing her hands.

Hermes was definitely paying close attention to the newest goddess. He was aware that Apollo had taken an interest in her, so she was definitely worth watching.

Demeter and Hestia left their place to greet Lunaria and Hades; they exchanged some news quietly, until all the other Olympians got over their stupor.

When Zeus shook himself out of his thoughts, he noticed what Demeter was doing. "Demeter!" He shouted, "Did you know about the girl before today?"

Demeter turned to face her brother calmly, "Yes, I did Zeus. I found out about her when she was five. I swore on the Styx that I would not reveal her existence to you. Persephone was very happy and I was not going to ruin her happiness because you are extremely paranoid."

Zeus turned an unflattering shade of red, but conceded to his sister. The calm that came over him was destroyed by Hestia's declaration, "Oh, and Zeus, mother knows about Lunaria as well. And she was very displeased when she found out the reason why Hades and Persephone were hiding Lunaria's existence." The smirk on her face was positively devious.

The only thing that the Almighty King of Gods could think was. "Oh dear, mother is going to tan my hide."

* * *

 **So this was basically The Olymians' reaction towards Lunaria.**

 **One important thing I need an opinion on is:**

 **-Should I include the Hogwarts years, and add some boys(Cedric, Fred &George) in Lunaria's Harem.**

 **\- Should I do Hogwarts in flashbacks, and start with Lightning Thief (I am not going to include her in quests, but things are going to change because of her presence)**

 **\- Should I Just skip to after the Second Titanomachy and start developing the relationships.**

 **I hope you will review with your suggestions.**

 **-clicheluver**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two tears passed by very quickly. Now Lunaria was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. It was a week after her birthday and her Hogwarts acceptance letter had arrived on the eve of her birthday. She was going alone, as she had done many times before, with Thanatos as a chaperone.

Lunaria had come to a very important conclusion. Having _two_ over protective fathers is a headache for a girl. Their continuous rants about their 'baby girl' growing up were mortifying. She had seen tears in Papa's eyes! She did not even want to imagine what they would do if she ever got a boyfriend. Or even talked about boys in front of them.

About a year back, Lunaria got a crush on Theseus, even though he is a ghost. It was a passing fancy, which lasted only a month (Father had nearly sent Theseus to the Fields of Punishment). However, it had made both her fathers realise that she was actually a girl, and yes, she would fall in love at some point. This in turn made them coddle Lunaria even more. Their desire to be the only men Lunaria's life was exhausting. She envied girls who had only one father.

At least both her mothers had given them a stern talking to. Now they only fussed over her instead of running around like headless chickens and wailing about the lost innocence of their daughter.

* * *

Right now Lunaria was in Diagon Alley with her father. And Hades was being unusually overbearing. In _public._ He was continuously making sure that she was right beside him and checking t make sure that she was not having any trouble walking through the crowds. She was extremely happy that no one could recognize her as Lunaria Potter or he would have carried her around in his arms.

Walking around with her father was not originally the plan. In fact, she was not even going to tell him that she was going to Diagon Alley. She wanted to go with Thanatos, because he was very easy going and let her do what she wanted. However, Charon had snitched on them, and her Father decided to send Thanatos on a measly errand. She did not have any more free time to go shopping at Diagon Alley other than that so no option but to go with her father. She had regular Demi-god training to go through. She was an all-you-can-eat buffet for monsters due to her heritage and both her fathers were adamant that she learn to defend herself against anything and everything. As a result, heroes of the old did all her training. Archery and sword fighting were her strongest points, though she was not too shabby with hand-to-hand combat. The best tutors available (Which meant geniuses like Isaac Newton and Shakespeare) did her schooling.

Her mothers on the other hand persuaded her to learn more than one language. 'You never know what you will face and where you will face it. It is always better to be over prepared than under prepared.' Was what they said. So now, Lunaria was fluent in Latin, Greek and French. She was still in the process of learning Spanish and Mandarin. Greek had been hell to learn- pun intended- as she was not predisposed towards it. But not having ADHD and Dyslexia was a plus in her books so she was not too bothered by it.

Gringotts had been their first stop in the gaudy shopping district (living in the underworld gave you a certain appreciation for subtle decorations), since she had to take her place as the Potter Heiress.

Her first order of business was going to be opening her deceased parents' wills and start about acquitting her Godfather. She knew that Peter Pettigrew was alive (or his soul would be in the underworld). If she could find him, then it would make freeing Sirius that much easier. She was already planning to put the Ministry on the chopping block. They had put the Heir, now Lord of an Ancient and Noble House in Azkaban without a trial. The public would be calling for the Minister's execution by the time she was done with them.

And Albus Dumbledore would not escape her wrath. He would have to face the entire Wizengamot. The revelation that he was the one who performed the Fidelus Charm was her parents and that he knew that Sirius was innocent all along, would see him sacked from his position in the Wizengamot. He would still have a seat because of his Order of Merlin, but his authority would have been reduced.

Lunaria had already formulated a whole plan with her family to topple Dumbledore from his throne and make his life a living hell. Melinoe, the vindictive witch that she is, helped a lot with the plans. And Hecate was obviously very eager to destroy Dumb-old-door.

Thankfully, Voldemort had already been dealt with. Thanatos may be complacent, but he was furious when he heard that a soul had cheated him. He had tracked down the horcruxes in record time. Now, Tom Riddle was suffering i the Fields of Punishment. Not having a megalomaniac after her life was a big bonus for Lunaria. Now all she had to do was survive a few years at Hogwarts. She could not possibly complete seven years at Hogwarts, because after coming into her powers on her fifteenth birthday, she would have to train a whole year in order to gain control over the domains that the Fates granted her. Unfortunately, she did not have the privilege of being a goddess since birth.

Lunaria came out of her reverie when she felt the excessive wards around Gringotts. They were powerful but nothing against the majesty of her father. She could almost feels the guard goblins shudder from the darkness of his aura.

The goblins did not want to anger her father, so they quickly set up a meeting room. Lunaria had just taken a blood test to prove that she was herself. The goblins were surprised that Lunaria Potter was not carrying her vault key. Apparently, Dumbledore was handling her finances now and withdrew a fixed sum of gold every month under the pretence of giving it to her _relatives_ for her care. After filling an irritating amount of paperwork (her Father did not help her out of spite. He just wanted petty revenge for all the times she had slinked out of helping him with his paperwork) to take control of her vaults before the age of seventeen, she set about disabusing the Goblins of the notion that Albus Dumbledore had any sort of rights to her money. They then set about getting back all the money that Dumbledore had taken, with interest.

Dumbledore had no doubt discovered that she was not living with the Durselys. So, he was keeping her disappearance under wraps, in the hope of finding her through her Hogwarts letter. The poor sap! Unfortunately, for him, the Underworld was unplottable to mortals, even if they were magical. It was a foregone conclusion that Dumbledore had planted someone in the vicinity of the Durselys in order to keep an eye on her. But she had never lived there so he would have no idea what to expect from her. He probably wanted her broken and subservient. Well, he was in for a shock.

After withdrawing money from her vault and getting a new key, Lunaria started shopping with her father's guidance. Books were easy t find, and she decided to purchase the books for all seven years at once. Except for Defence. According to her Papa, the position of DADA Teacher had a curse on it.

She was not planning to stay in Hogwarts for all seven years. In reality, she had enough knowledge to give her OWLs right now without any problems. Well...there was an idea.

"Father, can we stop at Florean Fortescue's for a while. I have something I need to discuss with you." She said while tugging on his sleeve.

"Certainly, Lunaria. We shall continue shopping after a small break." Ugh! She hated his 'Mighty Lord of the Underworld' persona. She was not used to him speaking so articulately, he only ever spoke like this in public and it was very annoying. Outwardly, she only gave a small sigh.

Lunaria ordered Strawberry Sundae (her Father's favourite) to share with her Father and they both sat down. "Father," Lunaria began, "I have enough knowledge to give my OWLs here in Britain. You and Papa did not want me to go to Hogwarts in the first place, right?" She was interrupted by a 'Too dangerous' from her father. "Exactly. I can just give my OWLs right now and enter my sixth year directly. I will only have to spend two years in Hogwarts at most. Along with the added bonus of aggravating Dumbledore." She tacked on for a good measure.

Hades thought about his daughter's plan. It certainly held merit, and it would drastically reduce his worries about Lunaria's well being. But something was bothering him. "Wouldn't that be unfair to the other students your age?" He asked her, and got an eye-roll in response.

"I am not mortal Father. Well, right now I am, but my power, maturity and memory retention capacity is much better than any average mortal. Why should I hold myself back to humor the mortals' delicate sensibilities? At least in the matter of schooling I can take advantage of my superior power." Lunaria said matter-of-factly as she finished the last bit of their shared Strawberry Sundae.

Hades just shrugged at her response. She had not been raised as a mortal, so she did not hold much respect for their over the top morals, which really held no meaning. Anyways, Hades excused himself from his daughter, and told her to wait for only ten minutes; he just had to talk about her newest plan with Persephone, James and Lily.

* * *

Lunaria was just sitting there, nursing a new bowl of ice cream, utterly bored, when she heard an obnoxiously cheerful voice greet her.

"Hey Princess!" She recognized that voice. It greeted her the same way each time she was alone, outside the Underworld.

"Hello, Apollo." She replied dryly. He came from behind and sat across from her. He was in his fifteen year old form with his golden hair and cerulean eyes and a pout on his face.

"How do you always recognise me, Princess?"

"Maybe it's because I can sense you, or your voice is so obnoxious that it's burned in my brain. Alternatively, maybe, you have done this so many times that it simply became predictable. Take your pick." Lunaria said sarcastically.

Apollo chuckled slightly, "Alright, I get it. But I can't help myself. Your beautiful eyes just beckon me to come to your side. Your hair, falling in those luscious waves, invites me to run my hands through it." He said, with wild gesticulation, somehow managing to make it look dramatic and beautiful. His voice was smooth and just the right pitch to resonate in her ears.

"And you will lose your hands before you even touch a hair on her head." Hades said menacingly from behind Apollo, metaphorically cracking his knuckles.

Lunaria smirked, 'Busted!'

* * *

 **This is my longest chapter yet. Regarding where I should take the story: I decided to complete the Hogwarts arc in Four more chapters. The flashback thing wasn't working out,, which was the reason this chapter was so Late. In reply to the reviewer who suggested making Fred and George sons of Loki. That concept will be too tiresome, and I won't be able to resist adding the Avengers Universe to the story, which would become way too much for me to handle. The next four chapters will be slowly updated, since they will be longer than average chapters. Also, I am still taking suggestions on Lunaria's domains and sacred animals and Symbol. I am still stuck deciding so keep those reviews coming!**

 **-clicheluver**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally made a decision regarding where I will be going from here on out. Unfortunately, this chapter has an abrupt time skip. But I rewrote the chapter three times, and I could not make it any better. From now on, at the end of each chapter there will be a snippet of Hogwarts years, as I start building up to the Lightning Thief in the main story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lunaria got off the Hogwarts Express for the last time. She said her goodbyes to her best friends with a promise of exchanging letters and walked off to find Melinoe. Instead she found,

"Thanatos?"

Thanatos looked up from his tablet and took notice of the Princess of the Underworld.

"Yes, Melinoe bailed out in favour of going to a party." He said drolly. "And pawned it off to me. It's not like I have to collect souls or anything." He muttered sarcastically.

Lunaria shook her head fondly. Thanatos could be grumpy at times, but he cared about her the most out of all the Underworld deities. Or else, he would have refused to come pick her up. Perhaps it was because of her Potter heritage, but she knew not to question it.

Thanatos took her to the Underworld through the shadows. And as odd as it may seem, the darkness of the Underworld was comforting. Lunaria entered the Throne Room, to find her father working _Paperwork._ She was very happy to see him, and even more happy to be home for good.

Hades noticed Lunaria standing there, and beckoned her forward with a smile on his face.

"Father!" Lunaria rushed to hug him, "How have you been? It's so good to see you!"

"I have been fine. I hope that your last term at school was fine."Hades said.

"I sent you updates every week, father. It's not like you don't know what happened."

"Oh yes. I do. I almost came to Hogwarts to give Dumbledore a piece of my mind."

"Father, we do not need to even see his face anymore, so let's not talk about that, please." Lunaria pleaded.

"Oh Fine! Hades sighed, "But you are not going to ever go to the Wizarding world alone, ever again."

"Stop with the _Overprotective father_ routine. I already get enough of that from Papa." Lunaria said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

It was Lunaria's thirteenth birthday, and she was celebrating with her Family in the Underworld. This meant the Olympians were absent. Even Sirius and Remus were permitted to enter the Underworld for the occasion. Her thirteenth birthday was one of her best, but she had never anticipated what was coming next.

* * *

Hades was very worried. His _Father_ was stirring, and that was a very dangerous prospect. Of course, Kronos had stirred many times over the eons, but this time it was worse than usual. This time, it was starting to affect the regeneration , which was never a good thing. Just as Hades was getting ready to leave, Lunaria came in.

"Where are you going, Father?"

"To Tartarus." He said absently.

"What!" Lunaria's shriek broke Hades out of his haze.

"Oh! I am just going down to check on your Grandfather." Hades soothed his daughter.

Lunaria's worry bled away to give way to excitement. "Can I come with you?" widening her luminous green eyes for full effect.

"I am going to Tartarus, Lunaria. You are not going there until you have reached fifteen." Hades said, with stern look entering his onyx eyes.

"But Father, it's the only part of the Underworld you have not let me visit. You even let me go to the Fields of Punishment."

"You went there with Thanatos."

"And I am going to Tartarus with you."

"Fine, but stay close to me."

"Yes, Father."

Hades refused to travel by the shadows when it came to Tartarus. The shadows of the Pit were very strong and all consuming. Even he was susceptible to them at times. So, the Father-Daughter Duo walked. The Pit of Tartarus was just beyond Persephone's Garden, no more than a five minute walk. That was all it took to reach the Darkest part of the Underworld. Being in mere vicinity of it was giving creeps to the dark haired girl.

While Lunaria was trying to stop herself from shaking, Hades could feel the malicious magic in the air, though as old as he was he couldn't decipher it. The silence of the Pit was marred by muttering in an age old tongue, indecipherable even to Hades.

Once she calmed down marginally, Lunaria became susceptible to the magic emanating from the dark gaping hole in the ground. It was intoxicating and disgusting at the same time. The energy was evil, but Lunaria could not help being entranced by the sheer amount of magic being released.

Hades tried shaking her free from her trance, but could do nothing but watch as she lost control over her considerable amount of magic. Her hair floated in a non-existent wind, and the energy rolling off her was palpable. Hades watched in horror as the magic was absorbed by the malevolent energy.

In a fit of desperation, Hades blasted Lunaria with a burst of his own power to knock her out. He knew that she would be hurt, but he could not risk the Titan king getting more power than he already had.

As he walked back towards the Palace with an unconscious Lunaria is his arms, he looked at her tenderly and thought, 'Pray that your mothers never find out about this, little one. She would have my hide, otherwise.'

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Lunaria's ride on the train had been uneventful so far. However, it had begun barely twenty minutes ago, so that wasn't saying much.

Nevertheless, over the course of the eight hour journey, her solitude was interrupted several times.

The first annoyance came in the form of a red haired, freckled boy with no manners. The boy- Ron Weasley, as she later found out- had just barged into her compartment without so much as an excuse me and proceeded to make himself comfortable.

His incessant chattering was stopped by the arrival of his twin brothers, who were very interesting, quite unlike Ron. They were quickly on the road to become her friends, especially when they dragged their arachnophobic brother to see a tarantula so he wouldn't annoy her.

The other two annoyances were named Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Both of them were also very arrogant. Malfoy was a pampered prince whose every desire was fulfilled since he was born. He had just barged in, and demanded her name. Lunaria just swatted him down like a bug, metaphorically of course.

Granger on the other hand was a know-it-all of the worst kind. She came off as a girl who was believed to be special because of her intellect. The girl had prattled off useless facts about anything and everything without even being engaged. Lunaria didn't say a word to her, and had to listen to her insisting chatter.

Once Granger was kicked out of the cabin, the rest of the ride was peaceful. Though that might have been because of the three different locking charms she had put on the door.

* * *

 **I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, even though it is very short. But, I don't have much time as I have to submit the first drafts of eight different assignments by the 13th.**

 **Please Review!**

 **-clicheluver**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey People! I finally got around to posting this chapter! I'm quite happy with this one. Hope you enjoy the fruits of my labour.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Approximately six months had passed since the Tartarus incident. It had been traumatizing for Lunaria. She had woken up with her magic reserves severely depleted and the high fever. Mom had shouted her ears off, ranting about her recklessness and how she was just like her Dad, always getting into unnecessary trouble. Dad had torn his hair off during the time she was unconscious. Afterwards, he had joined Mom in shouting and lamenting the fact that she had inherited his penchant for trouble.

Lunaria's Mother however, was left out of the loop, for obvious reasons. No one in the Underworld was willing to face Persephone's wrath. Usually she was very mild mannered, but when it came to Lunaria, you would think that Ares had influenced her behaviour.

However, Lunaria wasn't even going to try to imagine what her Mother would do, as she was walking towards the Throne Room to meet her Father. It was the Winter Solstice and she had decided to attend the meeting this time. Lunaria was especially looking forward to meeting Uncle Poseidon this time, as well as Aphrodite.

This time Hades was slightly more relaxed than usual while going to the Winter Solstice meeting. The recent years had been better in regards to the suspicion he had to face from the council, even though it had not abated completely. This time he was once again taking Lunaria with him to Olympus. Mostly, because Athena had _requested_ she be there, and hadn't that been a surprise. The goddess of wisdom never _requested_ anything, much less the presence of a Demigod. Hades was quite apprehensive about what Athena wanted with his daughter, but he had been unable to persuade Ria to refuse Athena's request.

Over the years, Lunaria had become accustomed to shadow travel. So this time, despite the vast distance, she stepped out of the shadows right alongside her Father, unruffled.

This time there was no hesitation on Lunaria's part while entering the Throne Room. She had grown tremendously in power, and she was aware that at least half the Olympian Council favoured her. Since it was not as nerve wrecking as before, Lunaria allowed herself to study each of the immortals before her. She could mostly tell by the expressions on their faces how each of the gods felt about her Father's presence, as well as her own. It turned out to be mostly neutral. A couple of Olympians were looking forward to see her, Apollo, Aphrodite and Poseidon in particular. The others however, seemed preoccupied with something.

By the time Lunaria finished her observations, her Father had already conjured an obsidian throne for himself; a considerably smaller gold and obsidian throne had been conjured for her. It was then that she noticed that there were extra seats at the foot of various thrones. Lunaria decided not to mention it, and walked over to Hestia to greet her.

Of course Zeus had to take offence to that.

"Daughter of Hades! You DARE disrespect the KING OF OLYMPUS!" Zeus bellowed.

Lunaria's calm facade slipped into a slightly mocking smile.

"No disrespect was intended, Uncle Zeus. After all, it is only right to greet the eldest of my relatives first, yes?" The innocent tilt of her head fooled no one.

All Zeus could do was sputter unattractively while the rest of the Olympians stifled their laughter(with the obvious exceptions of Athena and Artemis).

Hera intervened before Mount Zeus could erupt, "It is only right to greet the eldest first Lunaria. However, all the demigods are about to arrive, so if you would please take your seat."

"Of course, Lady Hera." Lunaria said with an unconscious regal nod. She walked towards her Father's temporary throne, giving small smiles to Aphrodite and Uncle Poseidon. Apollo and Hermes winked at her as she walked by.

Almost as soon as she sat down, a gaggle of demigods followed Chiron into the throne room. Lunaria saw them take everything in with awe, much like she had when she first came to Olympus. All of them were easily recognizable as all the demigods held something in common with their godly parent.

One other thing that struck her as odd was the fact that almost all the gods, bar a few, had longing in their eyes.

And the picture slowly begun clearing up in her brain. Majority of the Gods did not deliberately ignore their children, nor did they see their flesh and blood as mere tools of war. Most of them longed to be actual parental figures in their children's lives, if not raise them, except perhaps Athena. It was Zeus' decree that stopped them from even interacting with their children.

The Fates themselves had no restrictions regarding the Gods' interaction with their children. They just forbid raising demigods on Olympus. The Gods had complete freedom to interact with their children.

Her contemplation of the unfair circumstances of the gods and demigods ended when she felt multiple people watching her. Many of the demigods were watching her like she was wearing her nightgown at a masquerade ball. It had not even occurred to her, that the demigods might question her presence. Seeing a girl their age sitting with the Olympians was bound to be suspicious. Therefore, she decided to clear any misunderstandings before anything could take root.

"Greetings, everyone." Lunaria said as she smoothly stood up from her makeshift throne. "I am Lunaria, Daughter of Hades and Persephone." Just with those words, Lunaria could all but feel the demigods' view of her changing from disdain to grudging respect.

There was one particular demigod, a child of Hermes by the looks of him, who was looking at her oddly. As if, he was both angry and relieved at her parentage. It wasn't until much later, when Apollo had sequestered her away (during the most awkward parent-child reunion ever) to take a tour of Olympus, that she noticed something important. The child of Hermes had been giving off a very familiar energy. She had not been able to feel it because of the presence of all the Olympians. In fact, it was the very same energy that her Father had saved her from merely six months ago.

 _'_ _Kronos.'_

Lunaria's mind whirred at top speed. Trying to think of a reason for the Titan King's continual stirring.

 _'_ _The Great Prophecy.'_ She realised _, 'the prophecy is about to happen.'_ One might think that this was all guesswork on Lunaria's part. However, she knew the truth of her own existence, even if her parents did not. The Fates had made sure that she was born for a reason. A plan greater than any prophecy that could come to pass. It was because of this, that she had a special connection to the Fates. And that very connection was warning her of the things that would come to pass.

However, before Lunaria could even think about warning someone about who she had sensed, an alarm sounded through Olympus. Apollo rushed back to the Throne Room with Lunaria in tow.

Apparently, both of them had been gone for quite a bit of time. The demigods had already left, and all of the Olympians were standing, the hostility in the room was palpable. Everyone was shouting over each other in Ancient Greek, the topic of _discussion_ was barely discernible over the cacophony of noise.

Hestia was the only one trying to calm everyone down, but her efforts were going unnoticed. Apollo's entrance in Throne Room put a small dent in the racket, but it didn't stop completely.

"Enough!" Lunaria yelled at the top of her lungs. "Can you discuss this like civilised people?" Lunaria used all the might of her magic to force the Olympians back into their thrones. "Now, can anyone please tell me clearly, calmly, _WHAT_ is going on? Or do I have to pour a Truth Serum down your gullets?"

Nearly everyone was surprised by Lunaria's outburst, except Hades , who had seen her handle his court in the same manner on various occasions.

Zeus was so shocked that he didn't even think to smite Lunaria for her audacity. He merely said, "My Master Bolt was stolen."

"Did anyone here take it?" She asked the other occupants of the room. There was a chorus of 'No's', but that was not enough for Zeus.

"Poseidon! Return my Master Bolt at once!"

"I do not have your Bolt, Zeus. Do not point fingers when you have no evidence of my guilt."

"You will return my Master Bolt at once Poseidon, or so help me you will face the full wrath of the skies!" Zeus raged.

"Uncle Zeus! If you continue on in this vein, I will forget you are a God, and treat you like a child, as you emulate one so well." Lunaria stated sarcastically.

"You have no business in this conflict, demigod!" Zeus turned onto Lunaria, "And you, Poseidon, you will return my bolt to me by the Summer Solstice or you will have war on your hands." Zeus' warning held a little bit of a dramatic flair, as electricity arced around his form.

"And I demand an apology by the same time. I did not steal your Master Bolt, Zeus; you are a fool if you cannot see that." With that, Poseidon got up and walked right out of the Throne Room.

Zeus continued to simmer in rage for a few more minutes before he snapped to attention. "Athena! Artemis , Apollo, Ares!" Zeus snapped out, "Look for my Master Bolt and hunt down the thief by any means necessary."

"Yes, Lord Zeus!" The four immortals said in unison, not deterred by the magnitude of the task ahead of them.

Hades, Lunaria and the rest of the Olympians could do nothing but watch, because they were well aware that once Zeus was in one of his moods, he would refuse to listen to reason.

Hades knew very well that reporting the theft of his Helm would not evoke any reacting from any of the Olympians. Burnt bridges were never easy to repair, even when you are a god.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Right After the Sorting Ceremony**

Entering the gaudy room was headache inducing. The bright room looked more like a researcher's lab than a headmaster's office. The throne spoke of a person who ruled, not one who nurtured and educated.

"Ah! My dear girl, come and have a seat." Dumbledore spoke as soon as he noticed Lunaria in the doorway.

Lunaria was sure she knew why McGonagall had pulled her away from the other Ravenclaw students. Dumbledore wanted to know where she had been living and how she had tested directly into sixth year.

"Headmaster."Lunaria just moved her head in a barely respectful nod. That visibly threw Dumbledore off, who had obviously been expecting some measure of hero worship from her. But Lunaria knew very well how to handle this person. All she needed to do was keep him on his toes.

And what fun Lunaria had doing so.

Dodging his questions about her living situation, her decision to test directly into sixth year and seeing him flustered. All of it was totally worth the headache that was coming to Hogwarts.

However, one thing was the deal-breaker. Lunaria decide to relieve the poor man from his misery. For what seemed like the last time, Dumbledore asked Lunaria where she had been living. And she only said three words, just as the ghosts of her human parents became visible. "With my parents."

And all she could do while Dumbledore blustered about was smirk and think, ' _Now that's how you shut up an old coot.'_

* * *

 **This is it. From here on out, this story will vaguely follow the Percy Jackson Series. I am looking forward to putting my own twist on the books.**

 **-clicheluver**


	9. Important Author's Note!

**This is going to be a long Author's Note. So, sit tight and pay attention. This is extremely important because it will ultimately become a deciding factor in this story's plotline and the speed of its progression. The fewer amounts of reviews I get in response to this Note, the longer it will take me to decide on the final plotline for the story.**

 **First things first, I have made some definite decisions about Lunaria's Godly domains, but her sacred animals still need to be decided and I need to decide upon that within the next 4-5 chapters. I really need**

 **Next on the List is Pairings. It has been decided since the very beginning that a Reverse Harem is the endgame.**

 **The confirmed Pairing is: Lunaria x Apollo x Percy Jackson x Jason Grace x Cedric Diggory**

 **Potential Pairing List:**

 **Lunaria x Ares (Not sure about this one)**

 **Lunaria x Hermes**

 **Lunaria x Leo Valdez (Might have another paring for him)**

 **Lunaria x Triton (There might be some complications, but it is vaguely doable)**

 **Lunaria x Hercules (This is going to be difficult to do and I am not really sure if I want to)**

 **Lunaria x Frank Zhang (I might just pair him up with Hazel)**

 **Lunaria x Fred Weasley**

 **Lunaria x George Weasley**

 **Lunaria x Oliver Wood**

 **Lunaria x Connor Stoll**

 **Lunaria x Travis Stoll (I have another pairing in mind for him)**

 **Lunaria x Any Titans (Other than Kronos, Hyperion and any that the Romans had to deal with)**

 **Lunaria x Any Other Gods (None that are already Married)**

 **Lunaria x Any Other Wizards**

 **Any other suggestions are welcome. Keep in mind that I might not use all your suggestions and choices. My choice will be based largely on the limit of my imagination. If I can dream up a feasible romantic meeting, or endgame for a pairing then it is probable that I will do it. You are welcome to suggest scenarios for any of the pairings. I would prefer your suggestions through reviews but you can also PM me with your choices.**

 **I am sorry that this is not a chapter, but the next one is 75% done, and it should be up by next week or so. Thank you for all the support on this story.**

 **Edit: I had to edit the chapter within 15 minutes of posting it because I forgot about something very important. I need suggestions about how to get rid of Dumbledore. There will be a couple of chapters happening in the Wizarding World even though a majority of this story is going to place in the US. I might even do a chapter showing Hecate putting things to right in the Wizarding World after Dumbledore is out of the way.**

 **-clicheluver**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, people! Here is the promised chapter, albeit two days late. But that is expected of me at this point. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who gave their suggestions for the final pairings of this story. Some of your suggestions are quite good, even though some people don't seem to understand the difference between the words final and potential. To such people, I would advise that you read more carefully, and not give me a suggestion I have already declared as final.**

 **On another note, WE FINALLY REACHED A 100 REVIEWS! That is something I have wanted for the longest time, and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed up to this point. Thank You!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was a few days after the Winter Solstice. Zeus' temper tantrum had manifested all around the country, creating unusual lightning storms. However, right now Lunaria was sitting in a small cafe in New York, waiting for Uncle Poseidon to arrive.

Poseidon had IM'ed her to arrange an outing, much like the ones they had when Ria had been at Hogwarts. It had been the constant visits from her Godly relatives that had, partly, helped her get through the years in Hogwarts. Poseidon, Hestia and Aphrodite had been her most frequent visitors. This time, however, the visit was not going to be a relaxing one, because they were going to discuss the happenings of the most recent Winter Solstice. Lunaria knew her Uncle had not been the one to steal the Master Bolt, Poseidon was not one to do that, and her opinion was cemented by the presence of the Titan King.

However, Ria could somewhat understand Zeus' paranoia, but the blame game he was trying to play was unacceptable. Admittedly, his symbol of power being stolen was a serious issue, but pointing fingers because of an incident that happened over a millennia ago was no way to deal with it.

Soon enough, Lunaria sensed her Uncle's power and she began looking around for him. Her normally stoic face melted into a smile as the green-eyed, bearded man came into her line of vision. Poseidon was her favourite Uncle.

Even while she was in Hogwarts, Poseidon remained in continuous contact with her, wanting to get to know his newest niece and try to reconnect with his brother. And truthfully, his relationship with Hades had marginally improved. Poseidon smiled as he saw his niece waiting for him at a small, quaint cafe. Lunaria's existence had changed a lot of things among the Olympians and Poseidon was no exception.

As the uncle and niece began to have lunch and make small talk, they were very aware that the forthcoming conversation was going to be difficult. As the lunch came to an end, the sombre faces of the two godly beings emerged. This was a conversation that needed to happen.

"Uncle," Lunaria said, with no trace of a smile or any kind of innocence on her face. But, while her face was stoic, it was not missing the compassion she felt for her uncle.

Poseidon, being a god, was not used to having to explain himself. Especially not to someone so much younger than him. His pride was only soothed by the fact that he was talking about this to another immortal. And the only reason he was even having this conversation was that he knew Lunaria was not judgemental in the same way most of his family was.

"Ria," Poseidon chose to take a deep breath before continuing, "you know that I had nothing with the Master Bolt's theft. And you know why Zeus is blaming me."

Lunaria nodded, very aware of what he was talking about. Zeus' habit of accusing, or punishing, people without any evidence was very well known. She had no idea how he dealt with his title as the God of Justice and Law. His powers must be at constant war with his pride. She frowned at the thought but chose not to say anything.

"Normally, Zeus' threat would not concern me this much, however, this time..." Poseidon hesitated.

Lunaria leaned forward to place her elbows on the wooden surface of the table as her frown intensified, "This time?"

"I have a demigod son." The declaration sat heavy between the two people for a little while.

Once she got over the shock of Poseidon breaking the Oath Lunaria was not overly shocked that he had done so. However, she could now understand why he was so worked up about this. The most recent of Zeus' children, a daughter called Thalia, had been turned into a tree because of her Father's minions. Uncle Poseidon probably did not want to turn his son into a dolphin to save his life, which also cleared up why he was talking to her in particular. Lunaria was the only one who could have some semblance of control over her Father's temper.

"Uncle, I understand your concerns, and I have no doubt that Zeus and my father suspect you for this very reason. The only thing I can do is extinguish my Father's rage and make him understand. Zeus' actions, however, are out of my hands. He will be hell bent on killing your child the moment you claim him. Or even more likely, send him on a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt and then kill him."

Poseidon smiled dryly, "That does seem more likely."

"I am sorry I cannot help more than this Uncle," Lunaria said remorsefully.

Poseidon chuckled half-heartedly, "Silly child, I did not expect you to be able to help with this. I told you because you are my favourite niece and you would have the most amount of chance, out of all of our family who would actually care about this. I am just worried that I will lose another child without being able to know them beyond the resentment they feel for me."

The truly sad look on his face had Lunaria's heart going out to him. So much so that she got up from her seat to go around the table and hug Poseidon. Both the godly being shared a heartfelt hug, a novelty Poseidon had not experienced in many millennia.

Poseidon basked in the embrace of his niece, her compassion all but flowing out of her every pore, not too different from his eldest sister. He could feel her regret at not being able to help him and he felt sad that she felt this way; however, he was also glad that there was still someone in his family who could be so genuinely concerned regarding others without ulterior motives. It boded well for the future of Olympus.

The emotional moment was ruined by a single comment.

"So that is why Mother has been so upset."

That statement was spoken with so much contempt that Lunaria could feel a shiver go down her spine. She who had the Lord of the Underworld as a Father.

Poseidon turned sharply to look at who had spoken, suddenly letting go of Lunaria.

"Triton."

The god standing there in the appearance of a young man looked to be in his early twenties with sable hair and green eyes, very similar to Poseidon's. That's where the similarities between Father and Son ended. It was clear that Triton had inherited most of his features from his mother.

The lighter green eyes were glaring daggers at their sire, and Lunaria got the feeling that it was going to get loud. She quickly threw up a privacy ward before they gained too much attention.

Poseidon stood up to his full height, annoyed at his son's audacity.

"What brings you here, Triton?"

The younger god snapped.

"You!" Triton yelled, "Once again, Mother is upset because of you and your cheating ways!"

Poseidon's face became stony. It was clear that this argument had been rehashed several times.

Triton continued to yell, paying no attention to Poseidon's expression. "Siring hordes of Cyclopes was not enough, you just had to go and sire a half-blood despite taking the Oath. The fact that Mother would be upset did not even cross your mind once!"

Poseidon's usually warm eyes became cold as steel, " And what of your Mother's various lovers, Triton?"

Triton was taken aback for a moment at the rebuttal before the fire in his eyes returned full force.

"She would not need to have lovers if you had been faithful to her in the first place."

"You and I are both aware that your mother had lovers well before the beginning of my infidelity."

"Maybe if you had loved her..."

Poseidon cut off his son's statement, "Your mother never gave me the chance, Triton." He went from angry to resigned. "She never let me forget that I owed her my control over the oceans. That Oceanus gave up his control of the seas because she agreed to marry me. Amphitrite has never even tried to love me Triton, she only loves her title as the Queen of the Seas."

Lunaria could all but see the wind leaving his sails. It was clear that this had been weighing on his mind for many millennia. Ria had never before seen her Uncle so devastated. She glared at Triton subtly and put a hand on the elder god's arm.

"Uncle," Lunaria said calmly, slightly gesturing for Poseidon to calm down.

This action had Triton's ire turning upon her.

"And what do you have to do with this you filthy little half-bl..."

She had had enough. Before Poseidon could so much as get angry on her behalf, Lunaria Silenced Triton with a negligent wave of her hand.

"I am not just some half-blood, and you would do well to remember that." Lunaria intensified her glare and allowed her godly powers to leak a little. The shadows in the room leapt at her command and darkened the room significantly.

The girl who walked forward was very much the Princess of the Underworld. Truly, there was something to be said about being raised in the Underworld, it gave you a certain flare for the dramatics and Lunaria was glad for it, this time.

Lunaria allowed her magic to saturate her voice before she started to speak, "And what exactly is wrong with Uncle Poseidon seeking love and acceptance outside of his marriage, fleeting as it may be, when your mother had no compunction doing the same, Triton?" Her voice was soft and yet filled with power.

Triton was struggling to get rid of the magic that was silencing him, not paying much attention to how the magic had been weaved.

Lunaria's eyes glowed vindictively as she continued to speak, "My mother kept me well informed of the goings on of all the gods, you know. And your mother cares for nothing but her own position in the hierarchy as the Queen of the Seas. It would be admirable, the way she is doing things, but hypocrisy does not suit us higher beings, Triton. Your mother is a disgrace to the name of the gods. She is nothing but a jealous, insecure child, afraid of losing her title as queen and the privileges that come with it." With that final statement, Lunaria released Triton from her magic and turned around to face her Uncle. Triton was speechless anyway.

Ria smiled at Poseidon, and said, "I shall see you another day, Uncle."

Rewarded with a smile from Poseidon, or as much of one as he could muster under the circumstances, Lunaria departed through the shadows, leaving the feuding Father and Son alone.

* * *

 **And that is it!**

 **I need to say sorry to the person who suggested that I pair Lunaria with Poseidon, but as you can see, I have already established their relationship as Uncle and Niece.**

 **To the person who suggested I pair Lunaria with Luna, I am sorry, but I do not write slash or femslash. I read both kinds of fics, but as I have no experience in such kind of relationships, I am not confident enough to write that. I could see it happening if someone else was writing it though!**

 **Final Pairings for Lunaria: Lunaria x Apollo x Hermes x Ares x Percy Jackson x Jason Grace x Cedric Diggory**

 **These ones are definite, but I am still taking suggestions. Not everything is set in stone right now.**

 **Another thing I need from you guys is ideas on dealing with Dumbledore. As I said before, I want to include a couple of chapters about the wizarding world, and I currently have no idea about what to do. Any suggestions would be much appreciated.**

 **Thank you again, and please favourite, follow and review!**

 **-clicheluver**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! I come bearing another update. This one is slightly shorter but it is more of a filler than anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Ria's annoyance had not abated despite the dressing down she had given to Triton. She may not have shown any of her annoyance, but it had been present alright. She understood that she was in a unique position, being born as a mortal, but certainly, gods should be able to look at their own actions objectively? However, it might be too much to ask with most immortals having the emotional maturity of a fifteen-year-old human.

Lunaria made her way to her Father's Throne Room, having exited the shadows at the entrance of the Palace. As she came closer to the Throne Room, she could hear her Father speaking to someone.

"Make sure you follow the plan."

"Yes, My Lord."

That sounded like Alecto. What exactly was her Father up to? As Alecto was walking out of the doors, she noticed Ria.

"Greetings, Princess."

Lunaria just acknowledged her with a curt 'Alecto' and entered the Throne Room.

As soon as Hades noticed his daughter entering the Throne Room, he removed the severe look from his face in favour of a smile. His daughter did not need to know what he was doing.

"Ria, how was your outing with Poseidon?" Hades was barely able to keep the hostility out of his voice. He cringed inwardly when he saw Lunaria's expression. She truly had inherited her Mother's expressions and Hades was quite familiar with this one.

"You are doing something to Uncle Poseidon's child." Lunaria's voice was equally as unimpressed as her face.

"No." Hades knew that he could not lie to Ria, but he had to at least try.

"You are sending Alecto to keep an eye on Poseidon's half-blood child to make sure if he is the one who stole your helm."

Hades was surprised by her correct observation but said nothing to contradict her. Lunaria just sighed.

"Just make sure she does not kill him. He was not the one to steal your helm. If anything, he might be the one to return it."

Hades frowned, "Who else could it be?"

Lunaria just moved to go to her own room, saying one last thing, "I will be very upset if anything fatal happens to Uncle's son, Father."

Hades replied, slightly petulantly (not that he would admit it), "I have no plans to kill him."

"Of course not, who else would you blackmail into finding your helm now that I have given you the idea."

Hades really should not have been as surprised as he was.

Lunaria made her way to her room, walking through the obsidian halls. It was quite the large room, filled with various different knickknacks. One corner of the room just consisted of her weaponry and trophies. She sat on her King size bed making herself comfortable. She let loose a bit of her magic to change her clothes from a dress to something more comfortable. Ria put up her long black hair in a bun, lamenting her Father's antics.

'I am quite used to it I suppose.'

Her rest was interrupted by Mon and Papa entering the room.

"Hello Ria," Lily Potter asked as she phased through the door, "How was your outing with Poseidon?"

"Hey, Mom. It was nice. We talked about quite a few things." Lunaria perked up, "I got to give Triton a dressing down."

"What was Triton doing there?" Mom asked.

James Potter also perked up, similar to his daughter," You finally got to give Triton a piece of your mind? You had been planning that one since you found out about Amphitrite, weren't you?"

"Yeah." Lunaria agreed, "I was hoping to be able to shout at Amphitrite herself. However, I suppose Triton will have to do."

"Let's get back to the point."

"Yes, Mom." Lunaria got back to the point. "I definitely know that that Poseidon was not responsible for the theft of Master Bolt or Father's Helm."

"So who do you think did it?"

"I have my suspicions, Papa, but my primary concern right now is that fact that Father already knows about Poseidon's son. It will not be long until Zeus finds out about it."

Lily had her own question to put forth, "But what will he do when he does find out?"

"There are two possible ways he could go," Lunaria said. "He might choose to kill the boy, but that would bring Poseidon's wrath upon him. Zeus is not likely to risk that."

"Yeah, Zeus might be the King of the Gods but he is not exactly stronger than his brothers."

"Shut up, James."

"It's not a matter of power, Papa. Zeus knows that Poseidon is stronger than him, but he also knows that Poseidon is laid back enough to not want his position. However, killing Poseidon's son would be a mistake that Zeus will not want to make for fear of his wrath." Lunaria was not very fond of Zeus and she would have absolutely no issues if he was overthrown. But that was not what this was about.

Lunaria expanded on her earlier thought process. "Anyway, Zeus is more likely to send the boy on a quest to find his Master Bolt. Father had already sent Alecto after him, and I have no doubt that he will end up at Camp Half-Blood. Once that happens, nothing is stopping Zeus from issuing a quest."

"True, but even if that does happen, who could possibly have stolen Master Bolt and The helm of Darkness?" Lily's ghost paced, or floated, along with the floor, her arms and face set in a contemplative pose.

Lunaria gained a severe look on her face, "One thing is for certain, my grandfather is the one orchestrating this entire mess."

"Your grandfather? Why would Zeus order the theft of his own Master Bolt?"

Lily let out an exasperated sigh at her husband's question. "She means the Crooked One, you dolt."

"Ohh..."

"Yes, Papa. But the question still remains, even if the Crooked One ordered it, who carried out the task?"

"Do you have any suspicions?"

"Yes, Mom. In addition, I am sure that it was one of the demigods that did it. I might even know which one it was." Lunaria remembered the one demigod who had looked at her, not with disgust but with apprehension. The magic that surrounded the boy was also something of a giveaway.

"But what can you do about it Ria?" James asked.

"I cannot do much right now. Father will not let me interfere, and the Fates would be furious with me if I directly interfere with their plans. I will, of course, make sure that things don't go wrong. There will be no direct meddling on my part, however." Ria was bothered about this, and she really wanted to do something about it.

Maybe she _would_ make that visit to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be a bit of an experiment. It is going to consist of solely a couple of Omakes. I want to see if I should actually do those chapters periodically or go back to doing Omakes at the end of a normal chapter. Please let me know your opinion regarding this chapter as well as my experiment.**

 **-clicheluver**


End file.
